Hidden Feelings
by X-Men luver
Summary: This story is my first. It is a major Romy. You'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rouge looked around, making sure no one was there. Once every doubt in her head was gone she slid down against her locker and sat there on the floor.

"Tough day cherie?" The voice startled her and made her look in the direction it came from. She didn't recognize the voice at first, but after a few seconds it registered and she scooted away a little. "Don' worry cher, Gambit wont hurt ya"

She stifled a gasp as he stepped into the light. Sure it was her second time to see him but still.

"Tah tell you the truth ah ain't scared. Why are you here?"

"Gambit really must be goin' now." He ran off just as classes were releasing.

"Ah'd better do the same" She walked off outside, and stopped when she heard she was being pursued. "Ya never learn do ya Gumbo." She swung around knowing it wasn't him but wanting it to be. Instead she saw three seniors approaching her slowly. "So what's, your power? Controlin' minds, walkin' through walls? " The one on the left unexpectedly swung his foot around, making her fall flat on her face.

" Jus mah luck. First I get in trouble wit a teacher, then Gumbo appears, an now ya'll. What next, a firetruck runin' over mah leg? " She quickly got up and kicked the middle guy right in the gut.

* * *

Gambit stood in the shadows watching her carefully. He needed to know what she was capable of. He saw the guy on the right approaching her while she was turned towards the one on the left and started to take out a card but quickly put it back. He didn't want to interfere.

* * *

Rouge quickly turned around, swinging her leg in the air and knocking the wind out of the guy. The one behind her hit her in the head knocking her unconscious.

* * *

**I am sorry the chapter is so short. The next one will be longer.**


	2. Boyfriend

**Author's appreciation:****I am glad to see some people have read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you all do the same for this one****.**

**Chapter Two**

Rogue awoke to Gambit smiling at her.

"What're you smilin' at Cajun?" She said in her normal annoyed tone, although she was glad to see him smile. No. She couldn't let her voice betray her on that. She needed to stay the tough untouchable Rogue she was.

"Oh nutin', Jus' you. Your head ok?" he asked casually.

"Yes… Ah think so." She tried sitting up but instantly fell back as her head started spinning. Everything blacked out again as her head hit the floor. She looked as if she was sleeping peacefully but that wasn't true. Fact was that she was having an awful dream.

* * *

_She was in the mansion walking around well past curfew. The only reason she was doing so was because she heard a window break. "Ah shouldn't be doin' this." She thought to herself._

_She rounded the corner and stepped on a shard of glass. The girl groaned in pain, trying very hard not to get noticed. Her eyes darted to where the window once stood and studied the men surrounding it. They had guns pointed at her; well not all of them had guns. Some she recognized as some of the acolytes and brotherhood members, one of them she was sure was Gambit for that one had a card already charged._

_He threw the card right when she realized he had the card charged, so she didn't have time to dodge. In merely seconds he stood hovering over her with a knife in his hands._

* * *

She sat up bolt right, completely forgetting her injury. She glanced around, checking her surroundings and noticed a note hanging on her balcony window. She got up and took it down, reading it carefully.

You look peaceful when you're sleeping. Those guys got scared when Gambit showed up and they ran off. Remy sorry he couldn't stay.

That was it no signature or anything, but she knew perfectly well who it came from. She would have to thank him the next time she saw him. "Who knows when that'll be." she mumbled to herself . The doorknob wiggled and she knew Kitty was coming and braced herself for the awful excited energy that girl radiated.

The door swung wide open and Kitty came running in. "Ohmygosh Boom Boom says she saw Gambit carrying you up here. Is it true?" Ughhh she hated the energy that floated off of her.

"Kitty; go to bed." She groaned.

"It is true isn't it?" Her eyes lit up more than Rogue thought possible.

"Kitty Ah said to go to bed!!" She saw Kitty begin to smile.

"Rogue's got a boyfriend!" She clapped and hopped around in what rogue thought of as an extremely odd manner.

"Ah do not!" she exclaimed although, secretly, liking it. Rogue stormed into the bathroom. Once in there she let out a sigh of relief. "Ah need to stop makin' things obvious like that." She whispered to herself.

She quickly took a shower, trying to get to sleep faster. The faster she slept the less suspicious Kitty would be. She learned that from experience. She crawled into bed and went to sleep.

(Yet again so short.... sorry next one i promise....)


End file.
